Blue Moon
by Luna BlueMoon
Summary: What if Helios wasn't made for Rini? What if he was made for someone else? Rated T for now *I do not own anything of or from sailor moon, only the characters that I made up* Helios/OC
1. Sapphira

Queen Rini looked up at the full blue moon and then looked down to her daughter, who was born recently. She smiled as she watched her sleep and very gently, she kissed her forehead lovingly. The child stirred and looked up at her mother with her big dark sapphire eyes and whined softly before falling asleep again. The queen chuckled softly as she watched her, and very gently rocked her as she hummed a lullaby. She was watching her daughter sleep so intensely, that she did not noticed a tall looming figure walk toward her. She jumped slightly when someone touched her shoulder gently and she heard a deep chuckle come from behind her. She turned around gently and smiled lovingly at her husband. He smiled down at her and pulled her closer to his body gently not to wake their baby. He kissed her passionately and stopped when they heard a faint whine coming from between them. They chuckled quietly and parted smiling lovingly at each other. He looked away from her dark ruby eyes to look at their daughter sleeping.

"May I hold her?" He asked in a whisper

She smiled and nodded once as she handed their daughter to him. He grabbed her carefully, trying not to wake her and cradled her near his chest. He smiled down at her admiring his daughter, and looked up to his wife, his smile growing.

"She has your face and your eyes"

"She has your eye color" she replied

They both chuckled quietly and they looked at their daughter, both in deep thought.

"What shall we name her?" Rini asked

He looked down at his daughter and smiled very widely

"Sapphira" He whispered lovingly

"I'm sorry?"

"Sapphira" He said again as he looked to his wife

She smiled lovingly and walked to her family, and put her arms around his waist as she smiled down at their daughter.

"Sapphira, what a beautiful name for a beautiful princess." She whispered

And both of them looked up to the moon, and it looked like the blue seemed to glow a darker blue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Five Years Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sapphira!" Called Queen Rini from her balcony. She leaned down and smiled when she saw Sapphira playing with her Pegasus doll by the lake; she was running around in circles making the mythical creature fly. She has grown quite a bit for the past five years, she was taller than her knees! Her hair has grown as well, the color of her hair was beautful, brown and it sparkled gold when the sun hits it and it will sparkle silver when the moon hits it. However, her hair design was different her and her grandmothers hair, it long and naturally wavy on the back and her bangs were long as well, but parted on the middle. If she went out of the castle, no one will know she was the princess.

"Sapphira!" She called again, this time louder for her daughter to hear. Sapphira heard her mother and turned to her with a smile on her cute face.

"Come on birthday girl, it's time for you to get ready for the party!"

"Ok momma!" She replied

She ran to the castle as fast as her little legs could with her long hair blowing behind her. Rini chuckled softly as she watched her run inside the castle and turned around to follow her.

* * *

The party was perfect! Decorations were everywhere; on the floor, on the chairs and tables, even on the ceiling. The colors of blue and white filled the ball room, Rini walked inside the room drinking everything that she could see. It was a beautiful sight, she was sure that her daughter would love it. She was so engrossed at the decorations that she did not hear the doors open or even heard the person walking toward her.

"Rini" He whispered in her ear

She jumped and squeaked quietly as turned to the person.

"Oh Darius," she breathed, holding her heart in her chest "you starlted me."

Her husband chuckled and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry love," he said in a whisper and chuckled softly "i couldn't help it"

She looked up at him and elbowed him in the stomache. Of course it didn't phase him, he laughed and pulled her chin up gently to look into her ruby eyes.

"I'm really sorry darling" he said in his most sincere face. She looked deep into his ice blue eyes and smiled, forgiving him. He leaned down to her and placed his lips on hers, they kissed gently at first, but as time passed on it got more heated. She moaned softly as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, exploring and teasing. She shivered as she felt his hands slide down...

"Ahem"

The King and Queen both turned to where the voice came from, still holding each other. There was two people standing in the door, it was the retired King Darien and Queen Serena, smiling at them.

"Sorry to interupt," Darien said as they walked toward them, "but we didn't want our granddaughter's party end up a mess" he chuckled quietly as her saw his daughter blush. When they reached them, Serena gave her daughter a loving hug and kisses on her cheeks as the Kings shook hands as they greeted each other.

"Five years old," Serena said in amazment, "it seems like she was born yesterday." All of them agreed quietly as they thought deeply.

"So," Darien said to break the silence, "what are you going to give her?" he asked as he looked at his daughter.

She looked up and smiled at her husband, silently asking permission, and he nodded , then she smiled at her parents.

"Well," she started, her smile growing, "I was thinking of giving her my globe." Both of them stared at her in confusion. She looked at her mother "You know, the one that _he_ gave me." Thats when Serena got what she was saying.

"Does it still work?" she asked in wonder, "I thought that after he left..."

"I think it might" Rini said in thought

"How do you know it will?" her mother asked her in wonder

Rini hesitated at first, not knowing Where to begin. "He came into my dreams" she said in a whisper, but loud enough for all to hear. Her parents gasped when they heard her.

"Are you sure?" her father asked

She nodded to reply "he said that he was coming back, but not for me." she said

"Then why is he coming if it is not for you?" her mother asked

Rini shrugged in response. "I don't know, I woke up before he told me why." She said with a sigh. Her husband wrapped his arms around her and she smiled at him reassuring she was ok.

"But he did tell me that the globe should be long to her," she said with a smile, "I think it was meant for her in the very beggining."

"I thought he loved you" her father said wit a slight edge in his voice

"Oh he does that I'm sure of, but not in the same way I loved him." She smiled at him "Besides, I was a little girl and he was _so_ many years older that I was father."

All three of them nodded in agreement. Then they hears music softly playing.

"Now come on," Rini said, "lets welcome our guests." She pulled her husband with her and her parents followed her silently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Party------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was a success. Friends and family talked, and danced through the night. The presents for the birthday girl stacked high into the ceiling, but there was no children to play with. Sapphira didn't complain though, she stayed by her mothers and fathers side being quiet and spoke when she was spoken to. Even with the beautiful presents waiting to be opened, she did not want to be there, she wanted to go to her room and play with her dolls. But she didn't say a word or complain to her parents or grandparents. All of the sudden the lights grew dim and people all around her started to sing "happy birthday" quietly at first, but it grew louder when a huge birthday cake came into the room. She looked up at her parents with a huge smile on her face, they too were singing to her. The cake stopped in front of her and she looked all around it. It was light blue crescent moons with white roses and it was taller than anyone in the room. When the song ended, she took as much air as she could and blew all five candles out, and everyone clapped and cheeres around her. When the party came close to the end, Sapphira was falling asleep, or so it seemed. Her mother saw and took her hand and led her out of the ball room, leading her to her room.

"I have a gift for you Sapphira" She said gently to her

Sapphira looked up at her mother in suprise. "Really?" she asked excidedly

Her mother nodded in response with a smile on her face.

"A very special friend gave it to me a long time ago, when I was about your age" she added

"Who?" her daughter asked

Rini chuckled "You might meet him one day little one"

They reached for her bedroom and her mother opened it swiftly leading her to her bed, which had a globe sitting in the middle of it.

Sapphira let go of her mothers hand and crawled on the bed. She looked at it in wonder.

"Do you like it?" Her mother asked

"I love it!" she replied still looking at it. Her mother chuckled "I'm glad" she said quietly

"What is it?" Sapphira asked her

"It said that a Pegasus lived in here" she replied

She looked up at her mother in amazment. "Really?!" she asked her eyes wide

Her mother nodded and kissed her daughter on top of her head. "Yes little one, know get some sleep, you had a busy day. Good night my little one."

"Good night momma" she respondedas her mother closed the door quietly. Sapphira looked around the large and empty room and sighed.

"I wish I had friends that could spend the night tonight" she said to herself, "oh Pegasus, i wish you were real so we could be friends." She sighed again and placed the globe beside her bed.

"But we could be friends Sapphira" a handsom voice came from behind her


	2. Friends

Sapphira squeaked as she jumped in surprise from the voice that came from no where. She turned around to where the voice came from and the thing that shocked her the most was that the voice sounded so human but all she saw was a Pegasus in side the globe. When she first laid her eyes on him, it was like time had stopped. She blinked at it to see if it was an illusion of some sort, but it didn't disappear. _I must be dreaming _she thought. To see if she was really dreaming she pinched herself and let out a small yelp. The Pegasus chuckled as he watched her and spoke to her in a gentle tone.

"You are not dreaming little one, I am real as long you believe I am." he said his head bowing slightly

Her eyes widened as she heard his voice for the second time, and she tilted her head slightly studying him. He was a beautiful creature; his body lean and muscular and the color of the purest white like clouds in the sky, his mane and tail blue as the sky, his horn was pure gold, and his eyes were the color of the sun, but they were warm and inviting. She blushed softly as she realized that he was doing the same thing to her, when he noticed that she was looking away he turned his head away from embarrassment. She giggled and he turned his head back to her slightly, enjoying the sound of her voice. She scooted closer to him and touched the orb that was around him, she gasped softly from the warm touch she was not expecting. She looked at him and tilted her head even more as her eyes sparkled with excitement, curiosity, and wonder.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice full of wonder

He looked deep into her sapphire eyes for the first time. "I am the protector of dreams, I am the guardian of the dream world." He replied honestly.

She looked at him confusion glowing in her eyes, and he chuckled.

"You will understand in time little one" He told her gently

"What are you?" She couldn't help herself, she wanted to know more about the beautiful creature

He hesitated for a small second "That little one you will learn when the time is right" he replied, not looking at her in the eyes

"Is everything about time?" She asked irritation colored her voice slightly

He nodded his head once. "For this yes, be patient and all of your questions will be answered in due time." He said with a seal of promise in his voice

Sapphire wasn't stupid as the other children that was her age. She knew when to drop a subject when it needed to be dropped. The only thing she could do was to agree and nod.

"Ok" she said softly. She wasn't going to let this go, not yet. She didn't know why, but for some odd reason, she wanted to know everything about him, the good and the bad.

"Thank you" He said, it looked like he was smiling

"Your welcome" she said with a smile

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your home protecting dreams?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I am here because there is something very special that I need to protect" he answered with a smile heard in his voice.

"What is it?" she asked as she leans closer to him

His only response was his chuckle and she frowned slightly

"Let me guess." She sighed "I will know when the time is right?"

"Yes little one"

"And when is the right time?" she couldn't help but ask

"You will know when it comes" He promised, he tilted his head as if he was thinking.

"What is your favorite color?" He asked randomly

She blinked from his unexpected question and shook it off.

"Blue" she replied. He asked question after question and she answered them all as best as she could., all about her life. It was hours of non-stop questions, but she didn't care, she was spending time with him.

"What do you want to do in your future?" he asked

"I don't know yet" she replied with a yawn. Pegasus looked at her clock and his eyes grew wide with surprise.

"It's late little one, you must get some rest."

She shook her head "No"

"You must" he said gently

"No, if I do I might wake up and it will all be a dream" She pulled the globe closer to her, hugging it "I don't want this to be a dream" She whispered

"It's not a dream and I won't leave you as long you keep believing in me"

She looked at him with glassy eyes full of hope. "You promise?"

He closed his eyes and nodded "I promise my little one"

She smiled sleepily "Thank you" and she kissed the orb. He blushed and cleared his throat.

"Before you go to sleep, I have a birthday gift for you as well"

She looked at him in surprise "What is it?"

Around her neck began to sparkle and a locket was formed around her neck. She placed it in the middle of her palm admiring the design. It was gold twisted with black with shape of stars around the frame and in the middle of the locket was a blue crescent moon.

"It's beautiful" she whispered in awe

"When ever you need me or if you feel lonely when you are not around your globe, just open it and I will come" he explained as he watched her

She kissed the orb again "Thank you"

He blushed again "Good night little one, sweet dreams"

She smiled as she slide into the covers "Good night Pegasus" and drifted off as the orb lost its glow, and that night she dreamt of him for the first time and she knew it won't be the last


	3. Life of a Princess

Sapphira woke with the sun's rays on eyes, she moaned in her sleep and pulled the covers over her head. Even under her covers was bright, but not as bright as the rest of her room. She opened her eyes slowly for them to adjust to the light under the covers, but she didn't want to get out yet. Breathing slowly, she remembered her dream from last night. _But it wasn't a dream…was it?_ she thought to herself. Abruptly she pushed the covers away from her and sat up as she squinted her eyes from her eyes and was breathing shallow breaths because her heart was racing out of her chest. She waited patiently for her eyes to adjust to the new brightness, but her heart would not calm from her slight panic attack. She closed her eyes and took long deep breaths to calm her heart and to clear her mind. Few minutes has passed and her heart was in its normal rate, but she refused to open her eyes. Not yet. A part of her was so afraid that all that happened last night was nothing more than her own imagination going wild. She shook her head rapidly and took another deep breath before she opened one, then both of her eyes. When her vision cleared, she could see that the globe was still where she left it last night, it did not move an inch. She smiled as she admired its design, she leaned toward it and stroked the jewelry gently thinking that Pegasus might show himself again. But nothing happened. She sighed and leaned back to sit down when she felt something hit against her chest. She looked down and grabbed the charm gently, and smiled with tears in her eyes. It was the locket that Pegasus gave her for her birthday, the one that she could talk to him she wasn't near her globe.

"I knew it wasn't a dream" she murmured to herself as she stroked it with her middle finger, admiring the design again.

She slipped her locket inside of her shirt when she heard her door being opened. She jumped and tensed slightly when she saw it open very slowly and relaxed when she saw her mother coming in to check on her.

"Oh you're awake" she said in a surprise colored her voice

Sapphira smiled at her mother "good morning momma" she greeted

Her walked across the room gracefully, her arms holding her clothes "did you sleep well?" she asked

"Yes I did" she replied as she stretched her arms over her head, "best sleep I ever had"

Her mother nodded as she put her clothes on her bed "That's good honey, now it's time for you to get ready for school, Amy is waiting for you." Sapphira groaned, she didn't like school that much, it was boring to her. She would rather play with her stuffed Pegasus than sit on a chair learning how to be how a princess or how to be a great future queen, to learn the proper manners, which silver wear to use when a salad or soup. She sighed as her mother kissed her on top of her head.

"I know how you feel honey but you must learn these things" she said softly

Sapphira sighed again "yes momma" she agreed with a pout on her face. Her mother kissed her on top of her head again and thanked her as she closed the door behind her. Sapphira got up reluctantly and as slow as she could, changing her clothes. When she got her favorite sky blue skirt on, she felt that she was not alone. Her body tensed up and very quickly turned around to face the person, but what she was not expecting was Pegasus coming to see her through the globe. She squeaked (and he made a quiet yell) and covered herself with her arms as she went down beside the bed (and he covered his eyes with his wing), only her red face showed.

"Pegasus!" She gasped "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry" he stuttered, still covering his face, "I just wanted to see you before you left for your classes" he admitted bashfully

Her face softened and got up to put her top on before she walked to him and sat on the bed close to him. "It's ok Pegasus," she said gently, "you can open your eyes now."

Very slowly he moved his wing to make sure that she was fully dressed. When he saw that she was, he moved his wing all the way, his face had a light shade of pink that covered his pure white fur, but he did not look at her. His eyes looked at the floor, ashamed.

She tilted her head as she watched him. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly

He only shook his head, his face was almost his normal color, "I'm sorry I didn't meant to startle you, I just wanted to surprise you before you left" he said with a sigh

She giggled and kissed on top of the globe, "It's ok Pegasus, it was an accident and my mommy always tells me that accidents happen all the time" She assured him with a smile.

He looked up at her and smiled back, "Your mother is a very wise woman" he commented

"She is!" She said as she kicked her legs back and forth, "She is beautiful, kind, sweet, gentle, loving, and very smart!" she gushed, "But she could be stubborn though" she added in a low voice. Pegasus chuckled at her comments, "As most parents are," he said gently, "they are because that know what's best for their children, even though they might not like it."

"Like going to boring classes" She added

He nodded his head once. "That's right little one, it is what's best for you in the future when you become queen."

"But it's so boring!" She complained

He chuckled again, "Yes but it will make your parents happy" he paused, "it would make me happy" he added in a low voice. Her face lit up when she heard him.

" It will?" she asked

He only closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes it will"

She stood and stretched her arms "Ok I'll do it for you and momma and papa" She bent down and kissed the globe "Bye Pegasus! See you tonight!" She said as she walk off.

"Have fun little one" He said as she shut the door behind her.

Now Sapphira didn't have just Amy as her teacher, she had _all _of the sailor scouts teaching her different things for every occasion. Amy teaches her all of the subjects; math, English and Japanese, history (Silver Millennium to the present), science, and anything else she must learn in order to become a great queen for the future. Lita teaches her how to cook and clean, and with Amara they teach her self-defense and later as she grows they will teach her how to fight. When Amara isn't teaching with Lita, she teaches her how to run as fast as she can if she can't fight her opponent (so basically P.E. for her, not that she minded, she loved to run). Raye teaches her how to center herself to stay focus and to stay calm in a bad situation. Mina teaches her how to opened with others and not to shy away from them, she needed to know this since she will be talking publicly in front of all of the people in Japan. Michelle teaches her everything that has to do with art; playing an instrument, painting, singing. Michelle keeps telling that she had a voice that would make the angles cry if they heard her sing, also that she has a gift of playing the clarinet for her young age. Her mother and grandmother teaches her how to a lady and how to be a queen. (That means how to sit, walk, stand, speak, eat, properly.) Her last class is with her father and grandfather, they teach her how to dance in different styles for different kinds of music. All of these classes, an hour and a half each, in one day. After her classes are done, she thanks everyone for what they have taught her, gives a kiss to her parents and grandparents and walks off to her bed room to sleep. As she went inside her room, she took off her shoes and socks and passes out on her bed.

"Ugh" she complained, "so many things to learn in one life!"

"And all to make you the greatest queen little one"

She gasped and turned around to face Pegasus. When she saw him inside the globe, she couldn't but smile.

"Yes, but what if I make the wrong decisions? What if everyone doesn't like me?" she asked panic shook her voice

"Everyone makes mistakes, no one is perfect, and everyone will love you little one" he said with assurance in his voice.

"How can you be so sure Pegasus?"

"I can see the hopes and dreams that the citizens have when you rule, and all of them is wonderful" he assured her gently. The only response he got was a soft snore, he watched her as she slept peacefully, and how she looked so innocent while she slept. He chuckled softly and the globe lost its glow as he joined her in her dream.


	4. Dreams

_Sapphira looked around the forest made of crystals_. _Her face was in awe, everything was beautiful and alive. Mystical animals were either on ground, trees or in the air. Bright colored birds singed their melody, and wild horses grazed or played peacefully. It was paradise. She giggled and ran toward the horses with open arms, startled by her approach, all of them ran away except for one. A white horse was in the middle of the lake that she did not notice was there till now, and it seemed it was beckoning her to come. She hesitated at first then walked cautiously to it. The closer she came, the more she realized that it was not just a normal horse, it was her Pegasus. She sprinted all the way across the lake without stopping till she was a jump reach and pounced him with her arms opened. She didn't know who caught whom, all she was thinking about was that she was holding him! She nuzzled against his neck enjoying his scent. _He doesn't smell like a horse, he smells like a man!_ She exclaimed to herself. She smiled bigger when she felt his head against her back, giving her a hug for the first time._

"_My little one" she heard him say with love in his voice_

_She let go of his neck and turned around to hold his face against hers as she pets his muzzle gently. They don't know how long they stayed that way and they didn't care that this was a dream. She squeezed his muzzle gently and let him go to look into his soft golden eyes._

"_Pegasus, what are you doing here in my dream?" she asked with curiosity in her voice_

_He chuckled softly, "I am the protector of dreams remember? I can go into anyone's dream" he explained _

_She blushed from embarrassment "Oh, that's right" she mumbled_

_He chuckled again and stretched his wings out across the ground as got on his knees "Come on, hop on" he said with excitement in his voice_

_She looked at him questioningly_

"_I want to give you a tour around the area" he explained with a smile in his voice_

_She hesitated as she grabbed his mane and lifted herself on his back "I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked worriedly_

"_Not at all" he responded as he stood up and stretched his wings above them "Hold on tightly" he warned_

_She grabbed a fist full of his mane and buried her face in it and closed her eyes as he started to gallop. It was like riding a airplane, he was running slowly at first then he went faster and faster till he tilted his body up to the sky and she felt her body weight go behind her. She closed her eyes tighter as she felt the wind blow against her face._

"_Open your eyes little one and drink the sight before you!" he exclaimed _

_Cautiously, she lifted her head from his mane and opened her eyes very slowly to adjust to the wind blowing against her face. When she opened her eyes all the way, she gasped loudly at the sight before her. Rich beautiful trees were under them, birds of different colors flew around, and the sky was a rich dark blue with pure white clouds._

"_Where are we Pegasus?" she asked_

"_Elysion the land of dreams, beautiful dreams from around the world built this world before the Silver Millennium," he paused, "it is also my home." He explained, "Hold on we are going to go higher!"_

_She didn't close her eyes this time as he flew high to the sky into the sea of clouds. When he dived in into them she closed her eyes feeling the clouds caress her skin, and she opened her as the feeling left, when she opened her eyes again, her eyes widened at the sight of the sky. The sky was dark blue with a crescent moon in the middle of the dark sea. _

"_It's beautiful" she whispered in awe_

"_It is," he agreed, "and your mother and your grandparents saved your world and this world" he added_

"_My mommy told me a story about that, but I didn't that you were the same Pegasus"_

_He turned his head slightly looking at her with confusion in his eyes, "How many Pegasus's do they know?" he asked out of curiosity_

_She blushed "Only you" she mumbled as she replied_

_He chuckled "Hold on I'm going to dive down!" He warned her. She pressed her body flat against his and hid her face in his mane again as he folded his wings by his sides and dived down to ground from the heavens in amazing speed. They spiraled down through the sea of clouds and now diving down to the earth!_

"_We are going to crash!" she exclaimed in panic_

"_Trust me little one we won't" he assured her_

"_I trust you with my life" she whispered against him his mane, but he heard her words and unfolded his wings. They stopped spinning and they were drifting down to the ground slowly. Sapphira looked around her surroundings and all of the sudden, she started to laugh out loud from her heart. Startled by her randomness, he turned his to check on her, only to find her laughing the loudest as she can, while her arms were spread wide open as if she was trying to hold the world. He smiled as he watched her and turned his attention back to the landing spot. When the ground was close to them, Pegasus tilted his body backward slightly and landed his hind legs first, then very grace fully landed his front legs on the earth. He flattened his wings on the ground and went on his knees again and she slid off of him gracefully. She steadied herself and smiled up at him with excitement sparkling in her sapphire eyes. All of the sudden, she swayed a little and fell on the ground on her butt. She was about to fall backwards and hit her head on the ground till she felt him holding her up with his muzzle._

"_Are you alright little one?" he asked worriedly_

_She nodded gently "Yes I am alright" she assured him with a smile "Guess all of the blood rushed to my head" She said with a small giggle_

_He let her go slowly making sure she won't fall and very gently, he laid down behind her. She heard him and she leaned against him making him as her pillow. He laid his head on her lap closing his eyes as she petted his muzzle slowly with long strokes._

"_I don't want to wake up" She said suddenly in a whisper_

_He looked up at her questioningly "Why would you say something like that little one?"_

_She smiled up to the night sky "Because I won't see you for awhile" She replied honestly_

_He lifted his head up to look at her "You will see me when you go to bed, through the globe" He reminded her_

_She only shook her head gently as she closed her eyes "It's not the same" she said in a whisper_

"_how so?" he challenged_

_She opened her eyes to look at him "Because I can't do this," she petted his fur, "Or feel you near me" Said in a whisper and looking down at the green grass, blushing._

"_Ahhhh" he replied with his eyes closed, deep in thought. They didn't say anything for awhile, both thinking the same things till she heard his wings ruffling up, she watched them puff up and one large feather popped out and fell on top of her hand_

"_Something small to remember me when I'm not around in your dreams" he explained_

_She looked at the pure white feather and stroked it gently not to break it. It was soft like cotton and smooth as silk. She smiled as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving it a tight squeeze_

"_Thank you" she whispered_

_He was happy that she could make her smile by something so small. He hugged her with his head lovingly_

"_It's my pleasure" he said "Now my little one you must rest"_

_She yawned involuntary and slid back to his stomach, laying on it like a pillow and held the feather in her right hand not wanting to let it go_

"_Ok, good night Pegasus" she said as she drifted off_

_He laid his head on her lap again and closed his eyes "Good night my little one"_

_---------------------------------------------End of Dream----------------------------------------------_

When Sapphira woke up slowly, she felt herself holding something in her hand. She turned her face to look what was she holding and when she it her eyes broke into tears. What she was holding was none other the feather that Pegasus gave her in her dreams. She stroked it like she did in her dreams and it felt exactly like it did when she touched it for the first time in her dream. She lifted it lightly on her nose inhaling the scent, it smelled like him! Out of no where the globe started to glow announcing his arrival, she quickly put the feather on her lap and he appeared before her.

"Good morning little one" he greeted

She smiled "Good morning Pegasus" she greeted back knowing that there was so much to learn about her Pegasus and she will learn everything with time and patience.

------------------------------------------Eight Years later----------------------------------------------

Many years have passed since their first meeting, and Sapphira had grown in many ways. She was a beautiful young lady, her long hair grew down to her small waist now and it had more waves in it, her bangs were still same style but longer, but one side covers her right eye, it was a lighter brown now but her natural highlights showed more with or without the moon and sun shining on her, her body was lean and fit with a hour-glass shape waist, her skin was a beautiful pale with a tint of a tan due to her training with Sailor Uranus, the color of her eyes was a darker Sapphire, but it had gold around her pupils now, her face was forming into a woman's face, but still had some of her child like features. She had matured mentally as well, she looks at the world around her differently now due to her experiences with her life as a princess. She was still quiet and kept to herself most of the time, the only time she would talk is when she attended her parents parties and the grown ups would talk to her. During these times of changing, her and Pegasus's relationship grew stronger. She learned more about him slowly as time passed, but she didn't know _everything_ about him yet, just enough to know from her heart and soul that he cared for her and trusted her as she trusted him. As she grew older, she realized that she loved him even though he was a mystical creature, but she had a feeling he was not just a Pegasus, he was more human than animal. The way he looks, talks, to her was like he was a man. It was only a gut feeling so she didn't ask him, if he wanted her to know he would tell her when the time is right.

Tomorrow was Sapphira's thirteenth birthday and everyone in the castle was excited. They already started to put the decorations around the castle with the colors of different shades of blue and white. Sapphira walked slowly as she watched them run around with materials in their arms, greeting her as they ran past her. She replied with a smile and a small nod as she walked to her bedroom to retire for the night. When she came inside into her bedroom and gently sat on the bed, waiting for him to appear before her. Her face lighted up when she saw the globe glow brightly and her Pegasus was inside the light.

"Hello little one" He greeted with his head bowed slightly

"Good evening Pegasus" she greeted with a smile, "Tomorrow is my birthday" she pointed out excitedly

He nodded his head "It is and that means you are almost a woman" he pointed out gently

She blushed "Not yet, not for awhile" she mumbled in embarrassment "So," she scooted closer to him, "what are you going to do for my birthday?" She asked out of curiosity

He chuckled softly, "It's a surprise little one"

She pouted, "Not one little hint?"

It looked like he was smiling from amusement and shook his head, "No little one"

She sighed and yawned involuntarily "Ok I understand" she said as she stretched her arms

"Go to sleep little one, you have a big day tomorrow" He cooed

She kissed on top of the globe "Good night Pegasus" She said lovingly

"Good night my little one" He replied as the glow vanished

She sighed as she got dressed to her pajamas and got ready for bed. She laid down her bed and pulled the feather from under her pillow. She admired the color of it as she drifted off to sleep and the last thing she thought was how she was going to tell him that she was in love with him.


	5. Parties amd Promises

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! With school and everything it's really hard to write when you have mountains of homework! Well it's winter break now so I'll be updating like crazy! Now no more further delays! On to the story! *I do not own anything of or from sailor moon only the characters that I made up***

* * *

Sapphira woke up with the suns rays caressing her face, beckoning her to return to the real world. She sat up slowly and stretched her arms above her head as she yawned quietly, shaking off Sandman's grip and rubbing away his powder of sleep, Sapphira was fully awake. Still sitting on her bed, she looked around her room, she really wasn't seeing anything as she looked, her mind was on a white, winged horse. _It has been almost ten years since he came into my life and changed it, _she smiled at the thought, _and it has been amazing. I don't think I'll ever regret it. _She pulled off the covers off of her slowly as she slid off her bed, and she got ready for the day that was ahead of her.

---------------------------------------------The Party----------------------------------------------------

For Sapphira preparing for the party was the easy part of the day surprisingly for, most people would have thought that the party would be the easy and the fun part of the day, not for Sapphira. The only part was easy for the party was putting on her dress and her jewelry. Her dress was beautiful, it was a long blue gown with black swirling around her and with long white sleeves that sparkled every time she moved her arms. The only jewelry she wore was the pendant that Pegasus gave those many years ago. She put her wavy brown hair into a neat bun and put his feather in it. She checked herself one more time and smiled, satisfied with the way she looked, she turned around to face what was going on down stairs. She heard music playing and people talking at one time as she came closer to the stair well, She paused for a moment and took a deep breath before her feet moved on their on accord. When she was younger, she used to walk with her parents when they came down the stairs for her birthday parties, not today. Today was the day for her to make her own entrance on her birthday, and she was really nervous. She never liked to make a scene, she hated when people stared at her and to be the center of attention. And today, she had to do all of that in front of millions of people! She held the groan when she heard the music change from Mozart to the happy birthday theme, and when that changed, the whole crowd of people turned their heads to look at her. What she wanted to do was to turn around and run! But she kept walking slowly and grace fully down the stairs as people started to her happy birthday. It seemed like an eternity before her foot touched the marble floor, she kept walking gracefully for fear if she stopped, she would run away with no hesitation. Holding her head high and smiling sweetly when the huge crowd parted, making a path as she walked through the doors. Her smile increased when she saw what was at the end of the path, her parents. She walked a little bit faster nodding those who bowed and said 'hello' when they murmured her name, and many of them stood there and stared at her in awe. What seemed days of endless walking, she finally made it to her parents, she stood before them and bowed before them. Her mother grabbed her and pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her on the forehead, and her father took her in his arms and tightly hugged her. Very softly, she pulled away from their embrace and turned to her party with a big smile on her face, and very gracefully bowed before them as everyone applauded. When she stood up she looked around the room for the first time. They really out did themselves with the decorations this year, different shades blue hung from the ceiling and sparkled like stars. Crescent moons with every shape, size, and color were everywhere. She swept her eyes through the crowd and noticed something. There were a lot of guys her age this year…

* * *

Sapphira passed out on her bed with her dress still on. Dancing! That's all she did was dance with the guys in the party! Or talked to them and pretend that their jokes were when they were not or try to suppress a groan when they say the same thing! 'You look lovely Princess' or 'You have beautiful eyes Princess, they are like the night sky with stars'. Over and over again the same thing! When they weren't commenting of how she looked, they would talk about nonsense, like how much land they have or how many servants work for them or how many girls that want them! As if! And when she sat down to rest, her parents urged her to dance more. How many years had she begged her parents if they would invite kids to come play with her in her birthday parties? How many times did they reply 'next year'? How ironic now that she wishes that they wouldn't invite people her age anymore. She groaned softly, she knew why they did this, this year, they wanted her to choose her future husband. From what she just saw tonight, she doubted that she will choose one of them, and besides she was already in love with someone… She blushed bright pink and shook the thought off and stood up to get ready for bed and for Pegasus. After she was done getting ready for bed, she sat on the edge of her bed waiting for her best friend to come. Seconds turned to minutes, and when minutes turned to hours, Sapphira began to panic. _What if he won't come anymore because I'm not a child?_ She thought frantically. When that thought crossed her mind, she began to cry from her heart and soul. All of the sudden, she heard a rapping coming from her window.

_Tap Tap_

She heard it she knows that she did, so she paused holding her breath wondering if she would hear it again.

_Tap Tap_

After the second tap passed a neighing sound came. Her heart sped up and she jumped from her bed and sprinted to her windows that led to the balcony and opened them with out hesitation or a second thought. What she saw before her brought tears inside her eyes.

"Happy birthday my little one" Said the flying horse

Sapphira sobbed once and ran to the white horse with tears streaming, when she got near him, she leaped toward him just like in her dream from those many years ago and just like in her dream, they caught each other and Pegasus pressed his head against her, giving her a real hug for the first time. _Wait, is this real or another dream?_ She pulled away from his embrace so she could see his face. He was beautiful now as he was in her dreams or in his globe. She caressed his face and he closed his eyes leaning against her touch. His fur was so soft, like the clouds seemed to be. When he opened his eyes their eyes connected, his eyes were still like the sun, and always soft and inviting, but they weren't staring at her, they were looking at her soul.

"Pegasus?" she smiled with uncertainty colored her voice

His eyes grew soft, "Yes my little one," he replied

Her brows furrowed, "Am I dreaming again?" she pinched herself and squeaked in return.

Pegasus laughed quietly as he watched her, "No you are not dreaming little one" he said while he watched her face showed confusion. "What is confusing you little one?"

She looked at him, her eyes sparkled from the moons light, "I was wondering," she hesitated for a second, "aren't you supposed to only exist in peoples dreams?"

His eyes seemed to smile at her question "Yes little one I can but I can come to the real world sometimes" he replied gently

"Then why didn't you come see me?" she pouted

"I wanted to, but I had some business to take of before I did." He explained

She opened her mouth like she was going say something, but she closed it and shook her head. "You're only going to tell me when the time is right " she mumbled under her breath. He cocked his head in confusion and she just shook her head again in response to his silent question. "It's nothing" she said with a smile playing on her lips. He studied her to make sure she was telling the truth and smiled in return.

"Is this your present for me?" she asked all of the sudden, "to see you for real?"

He laid down on his side and she followed by laying her body against his belly. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply drinking in his scent. _Just like a man_ she thought.

"My gift little one," He started interrupting her thoughts, "is two things. One is now and the other will come when you are older."

She turned her head to look at him

"How old do I have to be?" she asked

She felt him laughing more than she heard it.

"When it comes, you will know little one" he replied

This time, she heard him laugh when he heard her sigh under her breath and she yawned uncontrollably.

"It is late little one," he cooed her, "you must sleep"

She didn't want to go to sleep, not yet, but her body demanded that she sleep to regain her energy from the party. She nodded and stood up slowly and Pegasus followed with no trouble. She turned around and gave him a tight hug, like she never wanted to let go.

"Will I see you again?" she asked with hope sparkling in her eyes.

He returned her hug just as tight.

"Yes my little one, one day you will see me again, I promise" He said in a whisper

She smiled at his response and kissed him on his neck as she pulled away gently. She giggled when she saw Pegasus's fur turn bright pink.

"Good night Pegasus" she said with a loving smile

"Good night little one" he replied

She stood there when he lifted his wings and flew away, she stayed there till he disappeared into the night sky and before she knew it, Mr. Sandman had his grip on her once again.


	6. Prince Charming

***I do not own anything of or from sailor moon only the characters that I made up***

-------------------------------------------Five Years Later-----------------------------------------

Five years have passed since Pegasus showed himself to her on her thirteenth birthday and their relationship continued to grow over the years. Most nights, they would talk through the globe, other nights Pegasus would come into her dreams and play with her, and show her more of Elysion. Once or twice over the years he would come to her to talk or to fly her around Tokyo, showing her his favorite spots and why they were. They would usually talk about her day and what she did or learned. Sometimes, very rarely would Pegasus tell something about his life or who he was, when Sapphira asked something to learn more about him he would usually smile and change the subject back to her. As always, she wouldn't ask anymore or probe around so she wouldn't upset him, and as always she cherished every moment that she spent time with him. And every night she would wonder if he felt the same way…

It was the day before Sapphira's eighteenth birthday, and everyone in the city of Tokyo has been waiting for this day to come for many years now, today was the day that Princess Sapphira choose her husband to be and all of the princes all around will be there to capture the princess's heart. It was the afternoon and Sapphira was outside in the garden reading. She was a woman now, her body was fully developed, her hair was still long and wavy, but the brown turned into a lighter brown which sparkled in any light, her eyes were still dark as the midnight sky. Her training with the scouts made her body lean and muscular. However, unlike her mother and grand mother, she can not transform into a sailor scout as of yet. She sighed as she closed the book, she heard someone approaching to her very quietly.

"Hello mother" she greeted turning her head to face her.

She pulled chair beside her and gracefully sat. The Queen was still beautiful till this day, her hair was a lighter shade of pink now compared to her baby powder pink, no wrinkles folded her skin, but laugh lines showed faintly beside her eyes and lips whenever she smiled.

"Hey Birthday Girl!" her mother exclaimed

Sapphira giggled "Not yet, but it will be in another twenty-four hours" She pointed out

Queen Rini rolled her eyes "Always so technical" she sighed

Sapphira smiled at her mother "I wonder where I got it from?"

"Definitely not from me" her mother said innocently

Both of them started to laugh at their silly game that they always played before a serious. conversation was about to start and Sapphira knew what it was about. Sapphira held her breath as her mother cleared her throat.

"Tomorrow is a special day for you" her majesty started

Sapphira nodded silently looking at the garden ahead of her.

"And for everyone in the city"

She nodded again still not looking at her

The Queen hesitated for a moment "Have you decided who--"

She was interrupted when Sapphira stood up with her eyes closed

"No mother I haven't," Sapphira replied with a sigh, "and I wont".

"You have no choice" her mother stated, "it's your duty as princess to--"

"I know 'to marry a royal to keep the family going and to keep piece in the city'" she recited

"And you still refuse to marry" she stated

"Yes"

"Why?" her mother asked

"Their not like me mom" she tried to explain

Her mother looked at her questionably and Sapphira sighed in return.

"They are so shallow! They only 'love' me because I'm the princess of Tokyo! They don't know anything about me!" She exclaimed.

Her mother smiled lovingly, finally understanding "I understand darling, but you have no choice." she looked sad when she said the last part, "Your father and I were lucky, we met each other years before we got married."

Sapphira sighed again, _yes they were lucky,_ she thought to herself

Her mother changed the subject into a lighter one

"So," she started, "what kind of party do you want to do this year Birthday girl?" she asked with a smile on her face

"I don't know" she mumbled under her breath, her face showed she was in deep thought, and then her face lit up. "I got it!" she exclaimed

"What is it darling?" the Queen asked

She was bouncing with excitement, "A masquerade!"

* * *

That night, Sapphira practically ran to her bedroom. She opened her bedroom door, and dashed inside, eager to talk to Pegasus about her birthday party idea, but when she looked at his globe, he wasn't there. She looked at her clock to check the time, and it showed it was 7:30pm, and he usually came around 8. _I'm early today, well maybe it would be a good idea to take a shower before he comes_, she thought as she walked into her bathroom. When she came out with her hair dry, and fully dressed, the globe started to glow, announcing his arrival. She walked slowly toward the glowing orb and sat on her bed near it, waiting to see her best friend the only one that truly knew her… She snapped out of her thoughts when he appeared before her.

"Hello little one" he greeted

"Hello Pegasus" she replied with a loving smile on her lips

"How was your day little one?"

Sapphira had a huge smile on her face and her eyes sparkled with excitement when she explained her ideas for her eighteenth birthday party, that she was going to disguise herself so no one would recognize her, and what her dress would look like.

"So you haven't chosen anyone?" Pegasus asked

Sapphira shook her head and looked away "There is no one that I want to marry in this city" she answered in a whisper

Pegasus only nodded and seemed to be in deep thought

"What if you found someone in the party?", he asked carefully, "Would you marry him?"

She smiled at him, but her eyes were sad "I don't think I would find him Pegasus" she responded sadly

"What makes you say that little one?"

She bent down and kissed the orb gently "Because the one I want doesn't live here" she replied

He gasped silently and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I think it's time for you to sleep little one" he said with his voice full of emotion

Sapphira sighed when she checked her clock, _It is late, _she thought. Smiled at him and kissed the orb one last time and crawled into her bed.

"Good night Pegasus, I'll see you tomorrow" she said sleepily

"Yes you will my little one, sweet dreams" he said as he watched her sleep peacefully. _I think it's time I showed her the real me, _he thought as the glow from the orb disappeared.

* * *

The Next Day-----------------------------------------------

The next day went by in a blur, workers running all around getting ready for the masquerade, placing decorations, ordering food and other supplies, Passing out innovations to the party, and preparing Princess Sapphira's dress. When everything was placed correctly on her, Queen Rini looked at her daughter and smiled proudly.

"You look just like your grandmother"

---------------------------------------------That Night--------------------------------------------------

That night, the party was a hit. People came with different colors, shapes, and sizes, hiding their identity to the world. They laughed and danced as they enjoyed the night, but when they talked it was about the mysterious blonde young lady dressed in pure white, who almost looked the retired Queen Serena. Only she didn't have the dumplings on her head, she had beautiful long straight hair that reached to her bottom, her body looked fragile like glass seemed to be when it was handcrafted, her eyes were dark blue almost like the Princess's eye color, her bangs were parted to the right side, mostly covering the right part of the mask, her dress was white as snow which sparkled like when the sun's rays hit the snow, she wore a white mask in the shape of a pair of wings, and she had the most gentle smile she looked like an angel. But she wasn't the only one the people were looking at intently, the other was a young man who also wore all white, except he had a golden horn on his head…

Sapphira looked at the party as she stayed far away from them. A few people here and there would glance at her and whisper to their partner as they walked away. _Talking about me no doubt_, she thought as she sighed softly to herself. A hand full of guys walked up to her and would ask her to dance, then she would smile at him and agree. Surprisingly (not really), a lot of them would tell her she was more beautiful than the Princess, she would smile again and say 'she is much prettier than I am', and then they would laugh at her. But ever since the party started, Sapphira would get the feeling that someone was watching her the whole time. She smiled at herself, _well it's not as bad when I first came in_, she thought to herself…

----------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------

_Sapphira slowly walked up the stairs that led to the main doors, her guards smiled at her as they held the doors for her. She walked slowly toward where the music was playing, and people were talking and laughing. She held her breath as she walked inside, and time seem to stop. The music went silent, and everyone turned their heads to see what was the reason why the music had went silent, and they too stopped to stare at her with wide eyes. She felt her face grow hot and as fast as she could she walked past them, and gracefully bowed before her parents (who was smiling at her). When she walked to the back of the room, ignoring the stares from everyone, time seemed to start again, and people started to talk. _

* * *

End of Flashback-------------------------------------------

Yes compared to now and then it's not so bad, only if would stop talking about her that would be great! But she was not the only one they were talking about, they were talking about a young man dressed in white. _Strange, _she thought,_ so far I haven't seen this mysterious young man in white as of yet._ She looking around the room to see if she would see him, no luck, but she did notice that the balcony doors were open and no one was there. Staying near the wall, Sapphira walked to the balcony, and a tall figure was following her. Sapphira walked into the warm night sky, she looked up to the heavens and noticed that the moon was in its crescent form, _how ironic_, she thought as she leaned against the railing. The wind blew against her face making her wig flow behind her body, she closed her eyes inhaled its scent, the smell of spring hung in the air.

"You look like an angel tonight" said a mysterious voice coming from behind her.

Sapphira squeaked from surprise and turned around quickly to where the voice was coming from. However, the figure was leaning against the wall, the shadows covering his identity. She could tell he was tall and he was wearing a horn?

"W-who are you?" she asked cautiously

He took a step toward her, "Oh, just a friend of the family" he said casually taking another step into the light revealing white shoes and pants to match.

Sapphira's eyes widened, _It's him! The mysterious young man!_ He took another step toward her revealing more of himself, he was wearing a white tuxedo!

"I-I haven't seen you before" she said as she tried to back away from him.

"Nor have I seen you," he countered as he took another step revealing his chin, "but I have seen your dreams." Her eyes widened

"What did you just say?" she demanded

"I said," he took another step revealing his mask and his face, but not what was on top of his head, "I have seen your dreams." He was smiling lovingly at her as he walked closer to her, now that she is watching how he was moving, it was like he was approaching her cautiously. Indeed he was wearing all white, his tux seem to glow from the moons light, he looked like tuxedo mask, but in pure white, his eyes were gold like the sun, they were warm and inviting. He took another cautious step showing his hair, it was wild, and it was the color of the sky, and something gold caught her eye sight, it was shining above his head. His descriptions reminded her of… She shook the thought off, _no it couldn't be it's impossible._

"Who are you?" Sapphira asked again

His eyes seemed to soften, reminding her more of him. "Who I am is not important," he placed his right hand over his heart and bowed slightly before her, "what I am to you is, Princess." She gasped very loudly, when he bowed he showed a golden horn that was on top of his head, and she knew only one being who wore a golden horn…

"Pegasus?" Sapphira whispered frantically, her eyes wide from shock

He raised his head and smiled in response, and stood straight once again. Sapphira gasped loudly when she recognized that smile, it was his smile, the one he always used when she talked to him.

"You know me as Pegasus, protector of dreams, but that is only part of my job." He said as he started to walk toward her slowly, "The other part is to protect Earth from any harm and to guard the golden crystal." He pointed to the horn on top of his head, he was a foot away from her now when he stopped, like he wanted to give her space if she wanted to run, but strangely she didn't want to run away from him. "Others know me as Helios, the priest of Elysion." He concluded with a gentle smile playing on his lips, Sapphira stared at him with wide eyes, drinking the sight before her. Indeed he was very handsome, almost like a prince. Out of no where she wanted to touch his face, the urge was so strong that her hand moved on its on accord, slowly, carefully reaching for the left side of his face. Helios closed his eyes to let her touch him, very lightly her fingers caressed his cheek, like she would if she was petting Pegasus. Very gently, Helios leaned against her touch, like Pegasus would do in response.

"Pegasus?" She asked again with more tone in her voice. Helios opened his eyes and smiled lovingly as he cupped her hand with his and rubbed his cheek against it. "Yes my little one, it's me." He replied in a whisper. Sapphira's eyes swelled up with tears and pounced him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he caught her.

"I knew it!" She giggled, "Something told me you were a man!"

Helios smiled and gave her a tight hug, "What gave me away?" He asked out of curiosity. She started to pull away from his embrace gently so she could see his face, "Your scent" she replied matter-of-factly. Helios smiled, "My scent?" he asked, Sapphira's face turned light pink, "I always thought you smelled like a man not a horse" she replied. Helios carefully set her on her feet, but he would not let her go far from his body. Sapphira fixed her dress quickly, and looked up to smile at him, only then did she realize that their faces was inches apart. Their eyes locked, staring into each other souls.

"You are a woman now, Sapphira" Helios whispered, still staring deeply into her blue eyes. She gasped softly when he said her name for the first time and nodded in response.

"I have waited so long for you my little one it feels like I have waited centuries upon centuries." He said, still in a whisper, "For too long have I wanted to hold your hands," his large hands covered her small ones, "to caresses your face as you have caressed mine," his right hand let go of hers, and reached up to caress her left cheek as she closed her eyes. "To touch your soft lips," his hand slid down from her cheek and light as a feather, rubbed his thumb on her lips, Sapphira shivered in response. "To touch them with my own." Sapphira opened her eyes to watch him to lean toward her slowly, reading her reaction, he stopped only a couple of inches away from her face.

"Sapphira," he whispered her name like a prayer, "I love you, I have for a long time please choose me." Sapphira eyes widened again as she searched for any signs if he was lying, thankfully she found none. She smiled lovingly and closed her eyes once more. Helios smiled brightly at her silent answer and very gently, he cupped her face, and placed his lips on her soft ones for the first time and they both knew it won't be the last. Sparks of electricity ran through their bodies, Helios wrapped his arms around her small waist, and Sapphira wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Helios laughed gently and broke the kiss, Sapphira opened her eyes and pouted for a second, and then smiled at him. "I love you too Helios, always have and I always will." Helios smiled lovingly and bent down to give her a gentle peck. "Now," he said as he gave her a elegant bow, "shall we dance?" Sapphira giggled and curtsied, "Yes we may". Helios stood up and handed her his elbow, which she took. And like they were one being, they gracefully walked to the dance floor.


	7. The Reason

***I do not own anything of or from Sailor Moon, only Sapphira she's mine***

Sapphira and Helios walked elegantly to the center of the dance room, ignoring all the stares and whispers forming around them. Slowly, a soft melody started to play hinting that a slow dance was about to begin, Helios took Sapphira's hand and pulled her closer to his body as the crowed spread out to give the couple space to dance. Sapphira leaned her head against his chest as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her to a slow waltz. The couple danced smoothly with the music, and all were staring at them with awe. The King and Queen of Tokyo watched the scene before them, their daughter dancing with a masked stranger a familiar one in fact. The Queen stared at the white masked boy for some time now, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she has met this boy before, but where? Then she saw the golden horn, the same horn she saw so many years ago…

"No," she whispered in shock, "impossible, it can't be…" she trailed off as she looked him more intently at the young man in white with soft golden eyes and her own eyes doubled in size, "It is!" she exclaimed and her husband looked at her with a confused look on his face. She looked at him shook her head in response to his silent question and looked at the white couple beginning to end their dance.

"I love you" Sapphira whispered quietly so only his ears would hear her gentle words.

"As I love you my Princess" He responded just as quiet when he pulled her away from him and made her spin once and pulled her close again for a gentle kiss. The crowd cheered and applauded for the couple before them, even the King and Queen applauded for them, both smiling happily for their daughter. Then, the clock tower of Tokyo began to ring announcing the time for the Princess to come down and join her party. The whole crowd turned their heads to the stair well waiting for their Princess to come down those very stairs. Minutes passed, and the crowd has started to murmur quietly amongst themselves, Helios and Sapphira smiled at each other and nodded in agreement, it was time to let the world know the hidden faces behind the masks. The citizens of Tokyo already started to reveal themselves, still waiting for their Princess, and talking quietly. Sapphira took a deep breath as she started to take off her mask until—

the main doors was opened with great strength that they slammed against the castle walls and dust surrounded the them, blinding everyone. Everyone with wide eyes, gasped in terror as the dust cleared and showed a tall figure in the middle of the door way. The King and Queen were already standing, preparing for what was to come.

"Who dares come here unannounced?" The Queen demanded only to get a reply of a low ominous chuckle as the dust started to separate, and was walking to the dance floor. Queen Rini tensed as her husband had when they sensed something familiar, something they fought a long time ago…

"Who indeed," the figure said as he walked across the floor as the crowd spread out to get away from the stranger and yet at the same time stared at him with horror and wonder. Sapphira was in the crowd watching him as he walked to her parents with a smirk on his face, like he knew what they were thinking. She looked at him from his head to the tip of his shoes, he was very handsome, black hair as dark as the night sky itself, pale creamy skin that seemed to glow against the lights, about a foot taller than her, and dressed in all black and wore a black mask that added the air of mystery around him. But there was something about him that made her mind yelled at her that he was evil, not good at all not even in his soul, but deep inside the darkness was a glimmer of light. Helios grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, she looked up at him and smiled, a silent 'thank you' flowed between them, but her fathers voice drew her attention back to the scene in front of them. Now, the stranger was in front of her parents bowing dramatically, and her parents on their feet watching his every move.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Her father demanded as his voice bounced off the walls making everyone shiver from it. The stranger lifted his head with a sarcastic smile on his lips and looked their majesties. "My name is Damon" he said still in a bow, "Where did you come from?" The Queen asked.

"You can't tell?" He asked sarcastically, "Your mother's people and my people fought each other for many centuries and the last battle ended many years ago" he hinted.

"My mother fought many people in her time, all in different parts of the universe" The Queen replied coolly

The young man's smirk grew wider from enjoyment, "Yes that is true your mother did fight many enemies, but this enemy was her first one and she was my grandmother." He said as he took off his mask revealing a black upside down crescent moon on his forehead.

Everyone's face turned pale white, they knew who he was talking about, they knew where he came from; he came from the Dark Moon Kingdom, and his grandmother was Queen Beryle.

The Queen looked at him with narrow eyes while he smirked at her and everyone's reaction. "Beryle lived for many generations and never mothered any children" the Queen said coolly, Damon's smirk grew bigger, "That you know of," he replied icily. The Queen went very still, no one not even her own mother ever thought that Beryle gave birth to any children.

"What is your reason for coming here then?" The King demanded threateningly. What he said next stopped everyone's hearts; he said it loud enough that his voice echoed on the walls making sure that everyone would be able to hear it, "I came for your daughter." Sapphira gasped silently and Helios stepped in front of her protectively looking at the stranger with daggers in his eyes. What happened next happened so fast; first, the royal guards was around Damon who was laughing; second, he vanished before their eyes; and thirdly, Damon was in front of Sapphira with piercing eyes. She stood very still out of pure fear and looked at his eyes, they were like the color of her eyes only darker blue, so dark it almost looked black if one was far away and looked at them, but what made Sapphira shudder was that his eyes was very cold, they held no emotion what so ever. "Hello Princess" he said smugly, everyone moved away from them in horror. "Sapphira!" said the King, Queen, and Helios at the same time while they were running down to reach her. Sapphira looked over his shoulder and saw that Helios was getting up from the floor and ran toward her, but was stopped by an invisible wall and was shot back to the floor, pain on his beautiful face. "Helios!" she yelled as she tried to go around him, but he wrapped his arm around her waist and she was stopped before she even went past him, she struggled against him while trying to reach for Helios. Helios got up again not as quickly as before, but he did walk as fast as he could with his hand out trying to reach her. "Sapphira!" he yelled as his hand was getting shocked from the barrier, but he did not pull away he kept on not until he could reach her. Hot tears were streaming down on her cheeks as she saw her love fighting for her with his life.

"You're very strong spirited," Damon whispered to her, "you will make an excellent Queen for the Dark Moon Kingdom." She looked at him with disbelief, her dark blue eyes looking into his to see if he was making a cruel joke or not; unfortunately, he was not. "No," she whispered, then something inside her was beginning to build up inside her making the necklace that Helios gave her glow, then she spoke louder almost in a growl, "No!" Then something exploded inside her body making her whole tire body glow and pure white feathers formed around her. Damon dropped her and backed away with his eyes wide from shock, Helios and everyone else stood there and watched in amazement. Everyone held their breath when the glowing feathers started to unfold slowly, Sapphira was standing now, dark blue high heeled boots was revealed underneath the feathers along with a cute mini skirt that had blue and white patterns, her shirt was like an other Sailor Scouts uniform, white body with a blue with white striped scarf, but there was one thing that stood out from the other scouts uniform, it was her pure white wings and they were real! Everyone gasped when they spread out and was folded behind her back. Sapphira's hair was in its usual style, but her brown long hair twined with the white feathers making it a lighter shade of brown. Her eyes were closed then slowly opened when the golden crescent moon showed in the middle of her forehead. When the glow dimmed and vanished, everyone stood silently, Sapphira was the first to move, she swung a long item across the floor pointing at Damon. He didn't even flinch when the spear was inches from his handsome face. Helios stared between her and the spear, the staff was clear like glass and on top of it, there was a dark blue crescent moon stone that you can see through, but when you look at it closely the stone itself looked like a huge sapphire that was glowing. Sapphira looked at Damon with anger in her beautiful eyes and Damon looked at her with amusement in his.

"My name is Sapphira, Princess and future Queen of Neo Tokyo," She said with strength in her voice, "and I am Sailor Blue Moon, protector of the planet Earth and the Moon, and in the name of the Moon, get. Out! And never return here again!"

Damon looked at her astounded, then threw his head back and laughed. "Do you actually think I would be afraid of you just because of your little performance and speech?" He laughed harder. With no hesitation, Sapphira swung the spear again, this time cutting his left cheek. He screamed in pain and jumped back, holding his bleeding face. He snarled and jumped to her with full force, but was thrown back by her invisible wall, he slide across the floor dirtying his black tux. Sapphira looked down at him with calm eyes now, so calm they were ice cold. "Get. Out." She said coldly. Damon looked up at her, a smirk still in his handsome face. "You just proved yourself that you are the perfect woman for me," he said as he was standing up and dusting himself off like what just happened was nothing to him, "but I will be back for you Princess Sapphira." Swiftly, he bowed before her and vanished into thin air, but his dark laugh still echoed through the castle. The King, Queen, and Helios ran to her as she fell to the floor, in her costume.


	8. Plans and Surprises

**Ok everyone, I'm sorry I've been gone so long, and haven't updated in like, FOREVER! But it was so nice to see everyone's reviews! Thank you so much I'm so happy that you all like this story (even though it's my first one lol), but I promise you guys that I will be updating more, and hopefully finishing it. If anyone has ideas for the story, please PM me! Thank you! **I do NOT own anything of or from Sailor Moon; only Sapphira, she's mine****

Sapphira woke up with a jolt; she jumped up and frantically looked around her surroundings, but couldn't she see from fear was blinding her. A gentle hand touched her shoulder lightly and she turned to her face to only see Helios smiling gently at her with worried eyes.

"Helios", she breathed in his name, and threw herself into his arms wrapping her own arms around his lean body. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as he laid his head on top of hers, thanking the moon and stars that she was safe in his arms and away from harm.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you Sapphira…" He whispered apologetically against her soft hair. She turned her head up to look up at him with unshed tears in her eyes making the color of them sparkle like real sapphires; it was both a beautiful and heart retching sight to see. Helios wiped away her tears gently with his thumb, and put it in his mouth as if to keep a part of her inside of him. Sapphira watched him with her eyes wide, and then she turned her face away from him, "I was so scared for you and everyone else…and then that _guy_ saying those things…it was too much…" Sapphira whispered in the darkness. Helios didn't say anything; he just petted her hair as if to calm a skittish horse. "You were incredible Sapphira, your transformation as a Sailor Scout has made your mother and your grandmother so happy and proud along with the other Sailor Scouts," He said as his gentle hand caressed her satin cheek, lifting her chin to make her look at him, "I am proud of you as well little one"

"You were so beautiful my Princess, it was blinding." He said whispering as he leaned down to her slowly to place his lips against her soft ones. Sapphira kissed him back with fire going through her body and lightning shot through her veins. She made a sound in her throat that sounded like a purr as her arms slid up around his neck to deepen the kiss. Helios smiled between their lips and sadly pulled away gently. She looked at him with her heart in her eyes and blinked once to get back to reality. "How long have I been out? What happened after Damon escaped?" she asked when she realized that she wasn't in the ball room anymore, but in her bedroom and the morning colors was shining through the curtains.

He kissed her on top of her head again like he couldn't help himself of doing so; "After you passed out you were changed back into your costume, the citizens of course started panicking and your parents took care of everything, including announcing that you have chosen me to be your husband," he added with a smile that made his golden eyes melt with love, "I picked you up carried you to your bedroom, which of course your family followed and we discussed what needs to be done. You are a Sailor Scout now Sapphira you need to be trained how to be one and learn how to fight, the other Sailor Scouts are willing to teach you everything that they know, including your family, and along with me."

"But why everyone Helios?" she asked with confusion in her voice.

"Your weapon, the Blue Crystal Spear is a powerful weapon. How powerful? We do not know as of yet, but from what we saw from you barely lifting a pinky and yet you still caused some heavy damage to Damon; do not worry my love, I am never leaving your side after this night. Your parents have agreed for me to stay by your side to protect you at all times and at all costs." He replied as he gently pushed her back into the bed and lay beside her, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist. "I've dreamed of doing this so many times, but they do not compare to the real thing," Helios whispered to her. Sapphira scooted closer to his body, burying her face in his chest, inhaling his masculine scent. "As have I" she whispered back as her eye lids grew heavy. Helios watched her fall asleep in his arms and curled his body around hers protectively; before he followed her in the land of dreams he thought to himself with a small smile dancing on his lips, that for the very first time in his life, he felt complete.

The same morning, Sapphira woke up with the sun in her eyes and a warm hand caressing her cheek with a lovers touch. She stretched and yawned as she turned over to her other side to only see a pair of golden eyes looking at her with intense love in them. "Good morning Sapphira," Helios greeted as he pulled her closer into a kiss. Sapphira welcomed it with open arms as she kissed him back with the same gentleness and love as he kissed her. _Heaven, I'm in heaven,_ she thought as he pulled back to look deeply into her sapphire eyes. "Kissing you will never get old, I do not know how many times I have day dreamed about it or even dreamed of it my Princess. I lost count after our first meeting" he said as he nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent. She held his head cradling it as she ran her fingers through his sky blue hair admiring how soft and silky it was for such wild hair. "I dreamt about you every night Helios, when I was awake you were in my mind, always in my thoughts, always in my heart and soul Helios. Even though you were in your form of the Pegasus I still fell madly and unconditionally in love with you". She told him openly, unafraid of sharing her feelings with him; she wanted their relationship and marriage to be with no secrets, only to be open with each other no matter what the subject was.

Helios pulled his head up and kissed her again with passion, pouring all of his feelings for and about her into that kiss. She kissed him back with the same passion and pulled herself closer to his body pressing her soft body against his hard one. Helios's animal instincts started to kick in, demanding him to claim her as his own. He tried to fight against it, trying to enjoy Sapphira's soft lips, but he growled deep in his throat as the result of the battle raging inside him. Sapphira gasped in surprise when she felt something poking at her thigh. She nudged against it gently out of curiosity and that made Helios growl louder between their lips.

Gently he pulled away from her to gain some control of himself, Sapphira looked at him with glazed eyes and her lush lips swollen from his kisses. Helios felt ashamed that he almost lost control with her, he was supposed to be there to protect her not give in to his animal side! He turned his body away from her and hung his head in shame hiding his face from her large blue eyes. "Helios…" Sapphira said his name like a lover would, almost like a prayer. The sound of her voice sent a shiver down his spine and he closed his eyes to savor the feeling. "I'm sorry my Princess" he whispered still not looking at her, "I shouldn't have reacted that way with you like that, not yet anyway not till we're man and wife"

"Helios…" she repeated his name like that as she crawled to his side carefully, not wanting to startle him away; "My love, you are nothing but a man, but you shouldn't be ashamed of wanting me, I can assure you that you are not the only one that craves the body of the other," she explained touching his arm with gentle fingers, she felt him relax under her touch. "Whatever I am, whatever I will be belongs to you and only _you_ Helios, no other will have my heart, soul and body, all that is me is yours." Helios didn't respond to what she said, he only pulled her body on to his lap and cradled her in his arms as if she were no more than a small child, holding her tightly against his chest. They stayed like that not saying anything to each other, letting their hearts and souls talk for them. Sapphira nuzzled his chest enjoying hearing and feeling his beat against her, Helios bent his head to her and kissed her tenderly, being careful not to wake the animal inside him, she kissed him back gently and pulled away when they heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in," Sapphira called to the person behind the door. Her father stepped into her room, his frame covering most of the door way; he looked at his daughter who was in her lovers' lap, not caring if he saw her or not, that was where she belonged and she was not ashamed of it. His gaze changed to his daughters' fiancée who was looking at him straight into his eyes without flinching. In all honesty he liked Helios, he could tell that he cared and loved his little girl with all his heart. He saw evidence of that last night when Helios kept trying to get to Sapphira even though he was getting hurt in the process, but acted like he couldn't feel a thing; all that mattered was her safety and well being. King Darius smiled at the young lovers with warmth in his eyes, "I've come to get you and Helios to the Meeting Room and everyone is waiting for you two there," her father explained as he walked up towards them and kissed his little angel on top of her head and shook his future son in law hand. "Now if you please, we must hurry. I know you two want to get to know each other better, but this is for Sapphira's' safety." He added looking straight at Helios, knowing that the young man would understand and agree instantly.

Helios kissed his loves' hair one final time before picking her up, and carried her in a bridal style to the door with her father following them. Sapphira wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest where his strong heart was beating for her. "I couldn't let you go just yet Princess; I need you to be in my arms," he squeezed her closer to his chest, "you feel perfect against my body, it is only proof that you were made for me." He whispered to her for her ears alone, well aware that his majesty was walking close behind them. She didn't say anything to him in return, she only response was she lifted her head and kissed under his chin gently. Helios couldn't help but bend his head to her soft lips and whisper against them, "My precious one I love you so much". When they were at the door to the Meeting Room, Helios gently set Sapphira on her feet and held her tiny waist to make sure she wouldn't fall. She smiled up at him lovingly to show she was ok thanks to him as she grabbed his hand lacing her tiny fingers with his larger ones. She took a deep breath to center herself and opened the large door to only reveal the whole tire Sailor Scout team! If she could remember correctly, it has been awhile since they have all gathered; the last time it was in their last battle with the Sailor Stars at their side. Her mother was sitting on her throne that was beside an empty throne that was meant for her father to sit on with Diana sitting on her lap; her grandparents was sitting on either side of the thrones both holding Luna and Artemis in their arms, and the Sailor Scouts was sitting on their right places in the circle of the universe, and all eyes were looking at her and Helios. Sapphira looked in awe then shook it off and walked to her place with Helios by her side. Both bowed respectively to everyone before they took their seats.

King Darius walked gracefully to his wife's side and kissed her left hand lovingly before taking his rightful place by her side. Queen Rini cleared her throat to gain everyone's undivided attention, "As we all know, it seems the Dark Moon Kingdom has returned with a vengeance for their late Queen, and their target is my daughter, Princess Sapphira." Her Majesty paused to let it all sink in to everyone, "We have all agreed that due to her transformation as a Sailor Scout that she will need training from everyone, but whom in all has an idea to protect her from those who want to harm her?" Helios stood up proudly in front of everyone holding Sapphira's hand for support; she squeezed it gently silently letting him know she was with him. "Princess Sapphira can come with me to my crystal forest, and of course any of the Sailor Scouts can come with her to my home as well," he bowed elegantly before everyone. Her Majesty was silently thinking before she responded, "Can you bring her back and forth, to and from your world Helios?" He nodded once looking at her unwaveringly, "And if I might suggest having the wedding sooner than originally planned? I have a feeling that they will try to capture our precious one before the date it is set." Helios added, and he took his seat again letting everyone whisper and talk amongst themselves. Sapphira was silent throughout the meeting, watching and listening to what everyone had to say.

Queen Rini looked at her daughter wanting her opinion on this subject, "What do you think Sapphira? How do you feel about this matter?" Sapphira stood tall and proud in front of everyone; She waited till all was quiet and all eyes were on her once again. "I feel that I do need training to become a strong Sailor Scout, and I believe that Helios is correct when he said that our enemy will try to capture me to be their Queen of the Dark Moon Kingdom; that or kill me if I refuse. So I agree what Helios said of going with him to his home and come back home to train."

"What about the wedding?" her mother asked. Sapphira smiled and blushed lightly, "I also agree that the sooner we have the wedding the better chance we have of them failing their mission to capture me and make me marry their Prince." Princess Sapphira added as she looked into his golden eyes sitting back to his side. The Queen nodded in agreement with her daughter, "Then so be it, as of tomorrow Princess Sapphira will start her training as a Sailor Scout and in the same night her and Helios will go to his home alone, and their wedding will be a month from today." Her Majesty declared with the voice that meant no one will argue with her about the subject. All of the Sailor Scouts stood and bowed before the Queen and King signaling that the meeting was at its end. In pairs they left the large room to return to what they were doing before leaving the royal family to themselves. Sapphira and Helios stood in unison and bowed before the Kings and Queens before they too left the large room walking hand in hand.

Helios squeezed Sapphiras' hand gently in a loving gesture. She looked up at him and smiled from her heart, "Do you know what we should do today?" She asked him, "What would you like to do my precious one?" Sapphira hugged his arm, pressing their bodies together as they walked as one body. "I would love to go on a date with you, but since we can't leave the castle unless one or two of the Sailor Scouts comes with us…" Sapphira said with a small sigh. Helios thought of what she said till an idea popped inside his head, he pulled her hand and lead her to the large back garden. This was her most favorite spot in her home because of it being covered by roses of every shape and color. "Helios what are you-?" His hand gently covered her mouth as he placed his index finger on his lips, "Just watch my love," that was his only explanation before he walked to the middle of the garden and spread his apart with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly; a sudden wind picked up out of nowhere and then a bright white light exploded making Sapphira to cover her eyes from it. As sudden as it came, the strong wind was gone and Sapphira uncovered her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. Her beautiful rose garden was now a gorgeous wonder land of crystal roses, each one of them sparkled like gems; and in the middle of it all was her Helios holding a bouquet of roses of the rainbow.

"Helios…" She whispered in awe, "It's so beautiful! Thank you so much I love it." Helios handed her the bouquet and bent down to kiss her cheek. "I'm so happy you do my Princess, though I do think I over did it some," he said looking around at his work, "I thought that maybe you would like to have a picnic out here as our date for today." Sapphira caressed one of the rose's crystal petals in wonder and looked around when she realized that there was a blanket beneath their feet and a large basket laid there beside them. She smiled up at him as she gracefully sat down pulling him down with her. He kissed the top of her hand and started pulling food out for the both of them.

**Please review! I know it's been awhile** **I'm pretty upset with youtube right now because I can't watch what I need for this story! If anyone knows a site I can watch Sailor Moon for free please PM me! Thank you!**


	9. Crystal Paradise

**Alright everyone the next chapter is up! I hope you all like it! I'm trying my best to improve my English grammar and punctuation so if anyone has any tips or suggestions to help to make this story better I would greatly appreciate it! Just a little warning, I'm thinking about changing the rating of Blue Moon from rated T to MA. What do you guys think? Should I keep it T or change it to MA? Your opinions are greatly treasured so I hope my readers will tell me what they think! *I DO NOT own anything of or from Sailor Moon, only Sapphira she's mine***

The next day, Sapphira and the other Sailor Scouts were in the training deep in the forest near their castle in Crystal Tokyo. Each of the Scouts will train her on their specialty; it will be similar to her old training when she was younger. The only difference between now and then will be the lessons will be much harder, and more challenging. Sailor Saturn was her teacher for fighting with a spear, since she too fights with a spear; though would never use its power for fear it will destroy Earth and kill everyone in it. To fight with a spear was quite a challenge, she had to learn how to balance the weapon perfectly while fighting or dodging an opponent. It was challenging for her, but for some odd reason no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to get to the hang of it. Being a stubborn woman that she was, she would not stop till she could control the weapon.

"It is not only just a weapon, but it is an extension of yourself please remember that Princess!" Saturn said in encouragement.

_An extension of myself huh?_ Sapphira thought as she looked at her crystal spear. She closed her eyes in concentration as she weighed her weapon with the palm of her hand. _An extension of me…_Sapphira took a deep breath to center her mind. She would stand here in this same position till she knew without a doubt that her crystal spear was a part of her, an extension of her body. When it seemed like hours later, she felt something that she hadn't noticed before, her spear was _warm_! Like body temperature warm! It even felt like it had a heartbeat! Sapphira gasped in surprise in it became clear to her; her Blue Crystal Spear was not just a weapon, it was alive and it _was_ an extended part of her body! She clutched it with confidence making it spin and twirl around her, and then Sapphira jumped into the air taking flight with her angelic wings swinging her weapon at her invisible foes, then she died down back to Earth flipping forward landing with her spear pointing deadly to an invisible enemy.

Everyone applauded at her success, and started to surround her with pride and love. Sapphira smiled at her teacher and bowed respectively to the Scout in gratitude. Sailor Saturn hugged the Princess tightly to express how proud she was of her for finally understanding.

"Thank you so much Saturn, without your help and support I would have never got the hang of it." Sapphira admitted to her teacher. Saturn patted her shoulder as her response and turned to the others to discuss about the Princess's next lesson in her training. While Sapphira was transforming back into her favorite t-shirt and pair of jeans, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her tiny waist pulling closer to his body. She leaned against the warm embrace taking in deep, lung filled breaths of his scent. Helios kissed on top of her head and nuzzled her soft silky hair.

"You never seem to cease to amaze me my love." He praised her; she tilted her head up silently asking for a kiss. Helios didn't make her wait, he kissed her with pride and love for her and Sapphira kissed him back with pure love and happiness. His kiss felt like it made time stop for them, their own little private world; they were on cloud nine. They heard someone clearing their throat deliberately to bring back from the clouds, and they broke their kiss as Sapphira looked and saw the all of the Scouts watching them. She blushed bashfully which made Helios caress her rosy satin cheek.

"I-I'm sorry Saturn you wanted to say something?" Sapphira stammered.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that I cannot teach you anything else; the rest is up to you Princess. You will learn more about your weapon and how to use it in your future battles, just remember what I have taught you today and you will do fine your majesty. Your next lesson will be with Sailor Jupiter, she will teach you advanced fighting techniques just in case you lost your Blue Crystal Spear during battle. The lesson will be next week of today; you are done for today Princess Sapphira." Saturn bowed to her and turned to leave with the other Scouts following, leaving a confused Princess and her happy Future Husband.

"Wait…did she say next week? And we leave for your home tonight?" Sapphira asked in confusion. Helios squeezed her affectionately, "Wouldn't that mean that for the rest of the week it will be just you and…" She trailed off her sentence.

"We will not be alone my precious one; the maenads will be there to make sure your innocent flower will not be plucked before our wedding night. But if you gave me permission to do so they cannot stop us." Helios whispered to her, but it was like velvet rubbed against her body in seduction, Sapphira shivered in response to it. He kissed on top of her head again to comfort her.

"Do not worry little one, I will not take anything from you forcefully." He assured her; Sapphira looked up at him, being drowned into those pure sun colored golden eyes, she nodded to show that she knew, and that she wasn't afraid of being alone with him. Helios held her tiny hand gently, lacing their fingers together as he led her to her bedroom to prepare for their trip to his World of Dreams.

In Sapphiras' room, Helios sat on the middle of her bed with his legs tucked underneath his body as he watched his love walk in and out of her huge walk in closet getting ready for their travel. He wanted to help of course, but she would not hear it telling him that she knew exactly what to bring for clothing and he didn't know where they were in her spacious closet. He didn't argue with her, in all honesty he loved watching her; hair long brown hair flowing behind her, she had hips of a goddess swaying side to side suggestively as she walked, the closet lights making the highlights in her hair show out more,. She walked like water; she moved smoothly without her body making awkward movements, the jeans that she was wearing clung to her body like a second skin, her shirt exposing only her collar bones and the locket that he made for her; but it was slim fitting showing only curves of her hour glass figure and the shape of her breasts. Before he realized it, he was hypnotized just from him watching her walking to and from her closet. He shook it off and just smiled at her with love shining in his eyes. He was madly in love with her, his little precious miracle.

Sapphira stopped in front of her duffle bag staring at it with her face scrunched up as she was tapping her lush lips with her first finger, she looked absolutely adorable. He got off of the bed and walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned against him, her face showing she was still in deep thought.

"I'm forgetting something," she mumbled "Ah! I know what I'm forgetting! My toiletries!" she exclaimed. Sapphira gently pulled out from his arms and ran straight to her bathroom that was in her bedroom. Helios watched her come out from the rest room with a smile playing on his lips; she had her personal items including her shampoo for her hair. Sapphira walked up to him and kissed him gently, she turned her body to the over filled duffle bag putting everything away, and zipping the bag up.

"Is that everything?" Helios asked.

"Yeah I think so; I don't think I have forgotten anything and I've already said goodbye to my family."

"If you are ready my Princess, shall we go?" He asked as he grabbed the heavy bag with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, walking to the balcony into the night. What waited for them outside was a beautiful Pegasus that was completely bare back, showing nothing but soft white fur and pure white wings. Sapphira watched Helios walk to it casually and jumped on its back gracefully and effortlessly, placing the bag on his lap. Very cautiously she walked up to the mythical creature till she was in front of it, the winged horse looked down at Sapphira with its ears erect showing that its full attention was on her; with a feather light touch she placed her palm on its muzzle to let it judge if she was worthy enough to ride on its back. She felt its warm breath caressing on her skin making it tingle from its warmth as it smelled her scent, the horse made a gentle sound and nuzzled its nose against her hand. Sapphira giggled and gently stroked its soft fur on its face, relieved that it liked her enough to ride him. Helios patted its neck gently and was murmuring to it in a gentle tone in his voice.

"Does it have a name?" Sapphira asked as she petted the horses' neck.

"Her name is Epona," He responded, "I named her after the protector of horses."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," She cooed the animal as she hugged its head affectionately. The horse nuzzled her with its head as Sapphira let it go and walked toward Helios's offered hand. She gripped it and jumped elegantly on Eponas bare back, she wrapped arms around his muscular waist pressing her firm breasts against his back. Helios noticed, but did not say anything he instead clicked his tongue and gently tugged on Eponas' silky mane, the winged creature neighed and flew to the heavens. Sapphiras' grip was tighter around him, but he heard her laughter that was so addicting to listen. She hid her face into his back when they penetrated the barrier of fluffy clouds.

"How are we going to get to the forest Helios?" she asked curiously, "Are we just going to fly there?"

Helios only shook his head in response to her last question and he pointed ahead to indicate to look. Sapphira looked over his shoulder and saw something was off, if she looked harder she could tell a strong barrier shined before them.

"Do you see it?" He asked.

"I think so, is that a barrier I see over there?"

He nodded in response and the golden crystal on top of his head started to glow in power unlocking the barrier for them to pass through it. The golden crystal itself was the key to unlocking Helios's world, and Sapphira watched as the barrier started to tear apart big enough for all three to pass through. As they went through, Sapphiras' breath was caught in throat at the sight before her; she saw hers' and Helios's world, the World of Dreams. Just like in all of her dreams of this place, mystical birds of all colors flew around them, there was horses grazing on the rich green field, and under them was the crystal forest. Sapphira pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming again and she felt Helios shaking from laughter.

When they flew above the clear lake Sapphira heard voices calling out to her and her locket that contained her blue moon crystal went hot all of the sudden. She grasped it in surprise, but the heat went away along with the voices. Sapphira turned her head to look at the lake disappearing from her view.

"What is that lake over there Helios?" She asked without meaning to.

"Don't you recognize it Sapphira? It's the same lake that we always meet in your dreams."

_I recognize it, but why do I feel like I'm being pulled there? Why do I get the feeling that there is something very important over there? And why did my stone react the way that it did?_ She thought to herself.

"We are home my love," Helios announced breaking her train of thought and noticed that Epona was starting to land. Sapphira tilted her body to the side to see around his frame, Helios's home was a beautiful old temple that had columns that looked like they came from ancient Greece or Roman times. Bushes of blue roses surrounded his home, along with glowing orbs floated around the rare flowers. When they came on to land, Sapphira saw that the glowing orb was fairies tending the roses. Helios gracefully jumped off the horses' back taking her duffle bag down with him, he set the bad down and held his arms out and gently grabbed her small waist and lifted her off of Epona easily as if she weighed no more than a feather, and very gently set her on the soft grass. He bent over to grab the bag once more, and swung it over his shoulder effortlessly; still holding her close to him he led her to their home.

When they were near their home, two women came out to greet them and they were gorgeous. They had long baby pink hair like her mothers' hair color and they had dumplings on their heads that was very similar to her grandmothers' hair style, soft fair skin, and soft violet eyes. If Sapphira hadn't have known better, she would've sworn they were models of some big business company. As Sapphira and Helios walked up the stairs she noticed that they were identical twins, at least she thought they were; the maenads bowed before them when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Welcome home." They greeted simultaneously, "May I take the bag for you Helios?" the twin to the right asked.

"No thank you, Selena I want to show Sapphira her room and the rest of the temple." Helios declined politely. The maenad bowed again, "As you wish sir, and might I say to her majesty that it is an honor to you here with us, Helios has been looking forward for this moment for a very long time hasn't he Sandra?"

"Oh yes he has Selena." Her twin agreed. Sapphira smiled at them from her heart and hugged each twin to show her gratitude for them.

"Thank you so much for making feel welcomed, I hope that we get to know each other and become a family" She told both of them. They smiled warmly at her as they watched Helios pull her with him leading her to their bedroom.

The temple was larger than it looked; the hallways were long and spacious, the walls had vines that were spreading over them with exotic flowers blooming indicating that the temple was very old. Their bedroom was at the end of the hallway and it was the only room there.

"Where do Selena and Sandra sleep?" Sapphira asked.

"They sleep at the other side of the temple, I'm sorry you couldn't get your own room Princess, but we never really have guests over here." Helios explained as he opened the door for her to enter. The room was large with antique furniture all around, to the right of the room was a huge glass door that lead outside. Sapphira walked in looking around in silent awe feeling like she stepped into another time long since passed, she looked to her left noticing an antique door that was to the bathroom, even there the toilet, sink and bath tub were all antiques.

"Everything here was from when your grandfather was Prince of Earth; nothing has changed since then, not even the temple." Helios said leaning on the door frame.

"I love it," and she really did. He smiled and grabbed her hand, "Come on I want to show you something." He said as he led her to the tower that was on the other side of the temple, near the twins' bedrooms. The tower didn't really have anything inside it, only a small Greek column stood in the middle of it. Helios let go of her hand and walked up to without saying anything, and bent his head on the pedestal.

"Helios what are you-?"

With out warning a bright gold flash shone from Helios and the whole tower glowed from the bright light. Helios stood straight and turned to face her with a smile playing on his lips. At first Sapphira didn't understand why or what happened, but her eyes roamed over him till she noticed his golden horn was missing from on top of his head.

"It's gone! Where is it?"

He didn't say anything; he only stepped aside to show her the Golden Crystal shining brightly making the tower gold as well. The place changed from very plain to a golden paradise, the stone walls sparkled from the light, and the small column was still small, but it sparkled and shined from the crystals' power. She looked at Helios with her emotions shining in her sapphire eyes; she reached for his head and slowly ran her fingers through his wild silky sky blue hair. Helios closed his eyes loving the way her fingers felt on his scalp, he wrapped his arms around her body holding her close to him. Sapphira went on her tip toes and gently kissed her Prince; he smiled between their lips and kissed her back.

"This is where we place the Golden Crystal; it is the life source for this world and for yours as well Sapphira. Without it, our worlds would cease to exist." He explained to her.

"That's why you protect it and why you bring it with you when you're in my home."

He nodded in response and she yawned involuntary and Helios swept her off of her feet without saying a word, he took them to their bedroom for the night.

The next morning, Sapphira woke up from something touching her cheek that felt like butterfly wings. She opened her eyes to find Helios gone, but a single blue rose lay in his place. She turned her head to find a crystal butterfly flying above her and then it flew around the room once then it was out through the opened glass door. She picked up the rose and saw that a note was underneath it:

_My Precious One,_

_ If you are awake before I have returned, I am greatly sorry._

_I have to do my part as Protector of Dreams; I shan't be long my love, _

_I will be by your side once again when I am done._

_In the mean time do whatever your heart desires till I return._

_ I love you,_

_ Helios _

Sapphira looked at the note, loving how his hand writing was so elegant in cursive. She took a deep breath and let it out with a loud sigh, she laid back down looking up at the ceiling. She was planning to just lie in bed till he got back, but her locket started to get warm and she felt that powerful pull again. She looked at the opened glass door changing her plans.

She was walking through a forest of tall crystal trees. Every once in awhile she would brush her fingers on them to feel their life flowing through them, the whole Crystal Forest was alive. Sapphira walked through it with confidence; she already knew the forest from her dreams with Helios in his form of Pegasus, plus she knew where she was going and what her destination was. With her senses on full alert, she knew the instant when she wasn't alone anymore. She spun around quickly preparing to attack to only face a beautiful hawk with shiny feathers looking down at her with too intelligent eyes. Knowing that the Crystal Forest was home to many different kinds of creatures, Sapphira thought nothing about the bird only that it was the biggest hawk she's ever seen. She continued on her journey without glancing back; a few minutes later, Sapphira gently parted thick bushes to only reveal a sight before her.

She finally made it to the crystal clear lake; to her it was more like a huge mirror reflecting off from the sky above it. She walked along the edge of it looking around to see why she was being pulled here; she knelt by the clean water cupping her hands together to take a much needed drink. Before she could stand up to dry her hands off with her clothes, an exotic looking fish with different colored scales swam near the edge of the water watching her with human like eyes. Sapphira looked back at the fish admiring its beauty, but she felt that something was behind her; she stood and turned around to see the hawk perched up on a crystal tree, it was watching her as well. The bushes that Sapphira entered from started to move on its own, a large tiger with glossy fur and beautiful stripes walked casually out of the bushes with its eyes looking directly at Sapphira. Her locket burned underneath her shirt as three pairs of eyes were on her.

**I hope everyone liked it! Please review and let me know what you all think! Thank you! **


End file.
